paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Teddy Lost
(Opening shot; fade in to a field and a dirt path. Sitting on a tree stump is Marshall's teddy bear, then zooming past is Marshall wearing his roller skates. He rolls back to the stump and scoops Teddy up for a hug) Marshall: You’re amazing, Teddy! (picks him up and hugs him) The best stuffed toy ever. (looking down at Teddy) Come on, skate with me, Teddy! (He skates further down the path holding the teddy bear in his paws) Marshall: Wheee! (The camera follows him until it stops on Zuma, who is building a rock tower. Rocky, Jack, and the cockatrice twins are a distance away from him, building a city out of sticks) Zuma: Hey, dudes. Look at Marshall go Rocky: Yeah. And Teddy too Spike: I don’t know if I asked him this, but...when did he first get that teddy bear? Rocky: Maybe you can go ask him. He’ll tell you Thorn: Good idea (He flies off. Cut to Marshall, sitting near a tree and removing his skates. Teddy sits next to him) Marshall: Whew! That was fun, wasn’t it, Teddy? (makes Teddy nod) I agree (Thorn flies over and removes the helmet for him) Thorn: Just doing this as a good friend Marshall: Huh? Oh. Thanks, Thorn. (the helmet is set next to him) Thorn: No prob, bro Marshall: Hey, Thorn. Here’s my teddy bear Thorn: Hey…Teddy… Marshall: (voicing Teddy) Hi, Thorn Thorn: So, uh...I have a question to ask you Marshall: (normal voice) Ask away, Thorn Thorn: When did you and Teddy first meet? (Marshall stares down at the bear for a moment before looking up at Thorn) Marshall: Well...it was before I was a member of the PAW Patrol. It was my birthday, and it all started out like this… (Wavering dissolve to a house. Pan across the area and stop on young Marshall with a larger female dalmatian --- possibly the mother. Young Marshall is not wearing his uniform or collar, thus this being before he joined the PAW Patrol. He is sitting at a table wearing a party hat. There are also balloons in the background because it's his birthday) "Marshall's Mom": Happy birthday, Marshall! Young Marshall: Thanks, momma (A larger male dalmatian walks into the room with a birthday cake that reads "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARSHALL!". This is Marshall's father) "Marshall's Dad": Here's the cake! (He places the cake on the table, and cuts off a slice. Marshall takes a bite out of it) Young Marshall: Delicious! "Marshall's Dad:" Glad you like it! "Marshall's Mom": Oh, and by the way, we have a surprise for you Young Marshall: What is it, momma? “Marshall's Dad”: Come with us, son (They lead Marshall into the basement) Young Marshall: The basement? Why are you taking me down here? "Marshall's Mom": You'll see (They continue walking down the stairs, when they reach the bottom, there is a present on the floor) Young Marshall: (excited) Wow! A present! What's inside? "Marshall's Dad”: Open it up and you'll see! (The young one’s eyes grew wider and gasps with excitement and joy. Then he runs to the present and rips the wrapping paper off. Then, when he opens the box he gasps; then, he pulls out a teddy bear from the box. He squealed in joy, as he cuddles the bear into his arms) Young Marshall: Wow! A teddy bear! "Marshall's Mom": Did you like the birthday gift we got for you? Young Marshall: Yeah! "Marshall's Dad": Happy birthday, son (The mother and father hug the dalmatian puppy, then both break away seconds later) "Marshall's Mom": So what do you want to name your new…"friend"? Young Marshall: Hmmm…Teddy! "Marshall's Dad": That’s a cute name. Teddy it is! Young Marshall: Yay! (Mother and Father laugh. Wavering dissolve back to the present; Marshall hugs Teddy tightly, Thorn is fluttering in midair) Marshall: ...And that’s how I got Teddy Thorn: Well, uh…that’s really something, pal Marshall: Yep. I really love Teddy. I don’t know what I’d do without him Thorn: I’m with you, Marshall. I don’t know what I’d do without Spike. Me and him are, like...BBFFs! Marshall: Huh? Thorn: Best Brotherly Friend Forever Marshall: Oh. That makes sense (Zoom slowly to show this event taking place on screen. Two silhouetted figures are watching; cut to frame the pair revealing to be Medley and Gene) Gene: (mumbling) ...Best Brotherly Friend Forever? (out loud) Oh yeah! (turning to Medley) That’s definitely like me and Walcott, right? We’re best friends, but we’re not brothers, but, uh, yeah! OOH! I remember that time where Walcott takes me to this ice cream parlor, I ordered a chocolate sundae and I accidentally mixed my sundae in with his banana sundae. Now it’s like a chocolate banana sundae Medley: (glaring at Gene, through gritted teeth) Stop talking… Gene: Oh, come on, come on, come on! You like ice cream, right? Medley: No I don’t. They give me headaches Gene: (slightly annoyed) Pffft. You give me headaches Medley: Actually, the real headache is you, Gene. So why don’t you get a zipper and stitch it onto your mouth? (She takes a few small steps closer to the screen; it shows Marshall giving Teddy another tight hug) Medley: So...that who is so-called Teddy thing is like his...best friend? Gene: Actually, the toy is named Teddy. And that is a teddy bear he’s holding right there. Kind of reminds me of that toy giraffe that I affectionately named Spot-Neck. (holds out toy giraffe) My mother gave me this little rascal when I was a kid. Spot-Neck and I are just inseparable. I don’t know what I’d do without him Medley: Gene, if you don’t put Spot-Neck down in the next ten seconds, I will feed him to a bulldog Gene: (hugs the toy tighter) NO! Medley: Then put him down and focus! (Hesitantly, the genie boy puts Spot-Neck down on the floor and an “I’m ready” expression is fixed in place) Gene: Yes, ma’am. Focus mode, activated Medley: Check this out. Marshall and his...little teddy bear friend are inseparable, right? Gene: Uh-huh. So what do we do with Teddy? Medley: That’s when you come in Gene: Oooh! I can do it! What do I have to do? (Both look up at the screen; Marshall and Thorn are now greeted by Chase and both tag along with him. Teddy is left behind) Medley: Aha! There! Gene: What do I do, just take him? Medley: (grinning evilly) Yes Gene: And then what? Medley: Oh, you’ll see Gene: (walking off) ...Welp, I’ve got an unsupervised teddy bear to steal Medley: It’s very simple, and you better do it right Gene: (reaching the doorway) Okay, ma’am! (The door is closed. Cut to where Teddy is left; Gene peeks out from behind a tree. He looks down to see Teddy) Gene: Aha! There you are! (He cringes slightly when he saw Rocky and Rubble playfully chasing Spike around, the latter’s teeth clamped onto a red frisbee. Cut back to him) Gene: Oh, good. They didn’t see me. (glaring down at Teddy, smiling evilly) Now you’re coming with me (Teddy is levitated from the ground, and Gene had to hide him behind his back when Marshall arrived) Marshall: Gene? Gene: Hey...you Marshall: Oh, you’re not with that evil Medley, I see Gene: Oh, yeah. I haven’t noticed… Marshall: I just saw you near that tree and… Gene: (suddenly paranoid) And what? I didn’t do anything wrong! Did you see me do something bad here?! No joke, I’m really not planning something evil (During this, cut to behind him; Gene makes a whirling motion with one finger around Teddy’s head and the bear disappears into thin air. Cut back to frame the pair) Marshall: Okay, then. Well...see ya (With that, Marshall walked off to meet with his friends. Gene lets out a sigh of relief as he pulls Teddy out from a hole in the tree. Then he brings out Spot-Neck) Gene: Hey, Spot-Neck. You have a new friend, and his name is Teddy. (voicing Spot-Neck) Oh wow. A new friend? I love making new friends! (normal voice) Yes, me too, Spot-Neck. It’s amazing. Anyway, let’s go! Medley is waiting for us, and you know, Spot-Neck, that she does not like to wait. (voicing Spot-Neck) Oh yeah. Well, we better get going. (normal voice) Good idea (He snaps his fingers and he teleports out of sight. Cut to the lair; he appears there) Medley: Wha? Huh, that was fast. So did you get the teddy bear? Gene: Yep. And look (The genie holds Teddy and Spot-Neck and puts their faces together, making them look like they’re kissing) Gene: They love each other Medley: Riiiiight...okay, enough with the smooching. Now, give me Teddy Gene: What? Wait, why? Medley: Gene, remember what I said earlier. I’m planning to do something...special...for Teddy Gene: And that is? Medley: Nice try, crazy. I’m not telling Gene: Come ooonn! Medley: No Gene: Come oooooooooonnn! Medley: Gene--- Gene: Come OOOOOOOOOOONNN! Medley: ---I told you I’m not--- Gene: Come OOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!!!! Medley: ---going to tell you--- Gene: COME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!! Medley: ---about my plan!! Gene: COME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!!!!! Medley: No, Gene! I’ll tell you later! Gene: (calmly) That’s okay. Take your time Medley: Hmmm...Gene, I would like you to go sit at that corner over there and not say a word Gene: The corner seems boring. Why would I---? Medley: CORNER!! Gene: Yes, ma’am! (He goes to one corner of the room and sits there) Medley: Face the wall (Gene scoots around so he faces the wall. Medley holds Teddy in her hand) Medley: (to Teddy) Now then, time for your surprise… (She walks off into another room while cackling to herself. The door closes once she is inside. Cut to Gene, still facing the wall) Gene: ...Wonder what’s on her mind right now… (Cut to the Lookout the next morning. Cut to Chase in his pup house. He then wakes up, and the other pups approach him) Rubble: I wonder if Marshall is awake yet? (The dalmatian’s screaming can be heard, startling the five) Rocky: Yep. He’s awake all right (The nine robots arrived on the scene shortly after the scream subsides) Felix: What happened? We heard screaming! Skye: You guys have super-hearing? Ulysses: Well, yes Chase: Come on. Let’s go see what’s going on (The pups enter Marshall's pup house. He is not there) Skye: He's not there! Chase: He's probably inside the Lookout (The friends entered slowly into the Lookout. They gasped at what they see ahead of them; a huge mess of various items. On the floor is Marshall, lying down and shouting with despair.) Marshall: Teddy’s gone! (Chase walks up to him) Chase: Marshall. What happened? Marshall: To make a long story short...Teddy’s gone! (shouts with despair) Ulysses: What ever do you mean? Marshall: He wasn’t where I left him! Spike: Did you try looking for him? (The manticore groans with annoyance and flutters off) Marshall: I did, but I couldn’t find him. (shouts with despair) Where are you, Teddy? (eyes are glistening) Chase: Marshall, don’t worry. We’ll find him Thorn: (eyeing Manny) That is if someone cares Manny: (fluttering away) You know what? I have to go do something important Marshall: But...Teddy...is… (Before he could finish, his head is thrown back and a sob escapes from his throat. This sets the manticore off) Manny: MARSHALL!! Stop whining about your dumb stuffed bear! No one cares! Felix: (through gritted teeth) Manny… Manny: WHAT?! Zuma: You did something to Teddy, didn’t you? Manny: Huh? No! Why would you---? NO! It’s not me! (Marshall stands up and gets in the manticore’s face, good and angry) Marshall: Are you lying, Manny? Manny: (pushing Marshall off him) Heck no! Marshall: How do I know for sure you’re not fooling me? Manny: What?! Hey, wait a minute! How do you even know if I’m lying or not?! Marshall: (squinting) I can see it in your eyes! Manny: (scoffs) What are you, a fortune teller? (Felix comes in between the two) Felix: Okay. Let’s not make this get any uglier Marshall: But what about Teddy? Skye: Don’t worry, Marshall. We’ll figure out where Teddy is (Dissolve to the gang walking in the grass fields) Felix: Okay, Marshall. If we’re going to find Teddy, you’ll have to retrace your steps Marshall: Retrace my steps? Felix: Yep. It’s a process of remembering whatever you did the past few minutes. So, try to remember what you and Teddy did first Marshall: Well...we… (suddenly crying) ...we watched birds flying while we sat down on the grass and we slept with each other! Felix: Now, now, Marshall. Come on, what did you and Teddy do after that? Marshall: Well… (Sniff) ...Well, we decided to… (Sniff) ...to p-play with --- I mean, put a puzzle together Rubble: At the Lookout? Marshall: Yes Cappy: Are you sure Teddy is not in your pup house still? Marshall: I know I brought him with me all day Felix: So you had him with you the whole day...are you sure you didn’t leave him in the patch of grass you and him laid on? Marshall: I’m positive Felix: Alright. You had Teddy with you the whole time you did those two activities Kunekune: Then what did you two do after putting a puzzle together? Marshall: And then...oh! We decided to go roller skating Rocky: And you didn’t leave him at the roller rink, by any chance? Marshall: Nope Jack: And then what? Marshall: Then I felt tired, so I took off my roller skates Felix: Near a tree Marshall: Yeah. I did that near a tree (Cut to Medley’s lair; the evil girl grinned as this event is being projected on screen. She snickers. Gene remains in the corner, not even moving) Medley: Oh, that foolish pup! When will he ever learn to never leave his loved ones behind? (cackles) Gene: (turning his head to face her) Hey! You still haven’t told me about your plan! Medley: Less talking, more sitting and staring at the wall! (Gene turns his head back to the wall) Gene: Yes, ma’am! Medley: Good (Cut to her walking into a dark room; in the middle of a table sat Teddy. Medley approaches the table and holds up a small bazooka in front of her to Teddy) Medley: (evilly) Oh, Teddy. Isn’t it a shame your friendship with Marshall has to end like this? It’s too bad he won’t recognize you as the same cute little teddy bear he knew and loved. (sourly) Well, sorry that has to go away! (She laughs crazily and evilly as the bazooka charges up and a light ray comes down on Teddy. Seconds later, the bear starts blinking and he gets up on his feet. His voice comes out as a high-pitched version of Marshall's) Teddy: Marshall? (The doll’s voice surprised the villainous girl greatly) Medley: You can talk? Teddy: Well, duh, of course I can Medley: Aha! This is perfection! Teddy: What is? Medley: Oh. Nothing. Well...I said "this is amazing"! (Nervous chuckle) Teddy: I’ll buy it. (hops off table) Where’s Marshall? Medley: Oh, you won’t be needing him anymore Teddy: What? Medley: You’re with me now Teddy: (confused) Are you okay, ma’am? Medley: What...I...NO! I mean---yes. (regains composure) Okay, listen, you little scum. First of all, my name is Medley. You will be part of my evil crew Teddy: Evil crew? Now I know you’re not normal Medley: (sourly) Did you remove half of your own brain out of your skull or something? Teddy: (dryly) I’m a toy Medley: Ugh! Now you’re just making things difficult for me (She walks toward the door and opens it) Teddy: Where are you going? Medley: Come with me. I need you to do something Teddy: Okay (Cut to the pups and the robots walking through town, Chase trying to help Marshall keep his balance while he’s weeping) Chase: Cheer up, Marshall. We’ll find Teddy Felix: We went to every place you said you and Teddy went to, and we haven’t found him! Zuma: Where do you think Rubble is? Ulysses: Well, we were all wondering the same thing, darling. Where is he? (Jack stops near a bakery) Jack: Hey look! They’re having a sale on pumpkin pies! Chase: Oh, Jack. There’s no time for that Jack: Must have pumpkin pie! (He enters the bakery, the others sighed in slight annoyance. Cut to the inside; Teddy and a crew of living plush toys --- two tigers and one octopus --- are looking at the goodies in front of them) Teddy: I just need some time away from that crazy girl. Don’t know what got into her Tiger Plush #1: You mean Medley? Tiger Plush #2: She’s loco! (Number one makes the "coo-coo’" sign) Teddy: Yeah. I don’t believe she’s evil, but I’m still looking for my friend Marshall Octopus Plush: Who’s Marshall? (Jack enters) Jack: Plush toy crew, quick. I’m looking for the pumpkin pies. It’s an emergency! Teddy: Well, I hope you weren’t looking to buy some, because my crew and I had picked up all they had (He offers him one pan of it) Jack: I wonder if I’m going crazy. You’re toys, and you’re talking (He walks out of the bakery. When he does, the others are waiting for him; the whole pie he had in his hand has already been eaten, except for one slice) Cappy: (annoyed) Well, it’s about time Jack: Anyone of you guys want a slice? Chase: Come on, Jack. We have to help Marshall Jack: Would he be in the mood for pie? Marshall: (sadly) No thanks… Jack: Oh well...more for me! (The last slice gets eaten up) Marshall: (sadly sighs) Teddy is gone forever. I’ll never find him Spike: Never say never, Marshall. Teddy has to be somewhere Marshall: Are you sure? Teddy: (from o.s., from a distance) Of course he’s sure! (Cut to him standing near a stop sign on the opposite side of the street, with his crew behind him. All the kids stared in shock, including Marshall) Cappy: Wait a minute… Rocky: Is that…? Zuma: ...Teddy? (Cut back to Teddy and company) Teddy: That’s right. I’m Teddy Marshall: Teddy? You can talk? Teddy: Of course I can! Marshall: (confused) I wonder if I’m seeing things Teddy: Oh, don’t say that. You’re not imagining things (A smile appears on Marshall’s face and he starts to walk to him when Manny gets in his way) Manny: Hold it. (glaring at Teddy) It could be a trap Marshall: Stop. (pushes him away) I need to get to Teddy Teddy: (scoffs) You can’t get to me, no matter how hard you try Ulysses: (horn flares) Well, you’ll be getting this! (He aims a laser ray at Teddy, which causes a small explosion. When it cleared, there are two identical copies of the talking teddy bear) Marshall: (happily) Ooooooh! Double Teddy! Thorn: How can you tell which is which? Teddy Clone #1: Marshall, look at me! I’m the real Teddy! Teddy Clone #2: No. I am! Teddy Clone #1: He’s lying, Marshall. I’m the real one Teddy Clone #2: No, don’t listen to him. I’m the real Teddy Marshall: Stop! (Manny lands down in front of him) Manny: It’s still a trap, Marshall. Don’t trust them Medley: (from o.s.) Yeah. Don’t trust them! (Cut to her and Gene) Manny: You two again! Medley: That’s right Felix: So it was you two, wasn’t it? You stole Teddy, didn’t you? Gene: What? Woooooooow. (to Medley) That phoenix boy is good Medley: Ugh! Alright, you got us Gene: But can you guess who the real Teddy is? (laughs evilly) Teddy Clone #1: It’s obviously me Teddy Clone #2: Nuh-uh! I’m the real Teddy Teddy Clone #1: I am! Teddy Clone #2: I am! Teddy Clone #1: I am! Teddy Clone #2: I am! Teddy Clone #1: I am! Teddy Clone #2: I am! Teddy Clone #1: I am! Teddy Clone #2: I am! Teddy Clone #1: I am! Teddy Clone #2: I am! Marshall: Stop! (steps closer to the clones) I’m going to ask a question, a question that only the real Teddy can answer. Where did we sleep on that night when Ryder, Chase and Zuma were fixing the lighthouse's light? Teddy Clone #1: Oh! That’s an easy one! You slept..uh...in a submarine? Teddy Clone #2: No! He slept outside the Lookout in a sleeping bag (Marshall turns his glance to Ulysses and he nods. The unicorn’s horn glows and shoots a laser ray at the first clone, destroying it completely. Everyone but the two villains cheered; cut to the evil pair) Medley: This is so unfair!! Gene: (sadly) You said it. (holding her arm) Come on, let’s go get some smoothies (The two walked away. Cut to Teddy and Marshall) Teddy: Gosh, Marshall. I didn’t know how much I worried you. It was my fault Marshall: No it’s not. It was only Medley and Gene’s evil idea to steal you Teddy: Yeah. You’re right Jack: Now this is a happy ending Cappy: I agree Marshall: I’m glad we didn’t destroy the wrong Teddy Chase: Yeah. So, who wants to go to Jake's to go snowboarding? All: Me! Chase: Okay, let’s go (Teddy jumps onto Marshall's back) Marshall: Come on, Teddy. Let’s go Teddy: I can’t wait (Marshall walks off to catch up with the others; his and Teddy’s backs are toward the camera. Suddenly, everything stops and Teddy turns his head back to the camera and an evil laugh echoes in the background. Piercing red eyes and a glasgow smile appears on his face as the camera zooms in slowly on him) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Three